


It's Cold Outside

by cadkitten



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Venom wants to go outside in the snow. Eddie thinks it's far too cold for such a thing. Someone gets their way and it certainly isn't Eddie.





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> For @dcmarvelbingobang for @Sunalso (AO3) - this is a "treat" fic, you weren't my assigned giftee. Just found the prompt interesting and here we are!  
> Smut okay, not required. Eddie/Venom - likes Fluff/humor (no horror or hospitals). Bingo slot is Snowflake.  
> Beta: sakuraame

_"Eddie-"_

The question is there in the tone, but the actuality of it remains un-birthed to the world. Eddie can feel the exasperated edge to Venom's thought processes. He experiences the sigh more than hears it. 

He's well aware of what this is about. They've been over it more than once in the past two days. Two days of being completely snowed in. The power's out and while Eddie's battery-operated radio tells him some places are being looted, it's quiet for the most part out there. Everyone's caged in like animals, being warned not to go outside over and over again. He's perfectly content to follow these orders and keep their little apartment as warm as it can be with no heater, no fireplace, and nothing but the stove burners once in a while. He only does that when he can't feel his hands anymore.

Venom, on the other hand, has been daydreaming of the snow. Eddie can't exactly experience what Venom thinks or what he wants so much as he feels the twinge of longing and can associate it to other senses. They pass the window and he feels the twinge. They sit on the couch and he gets the aborted breathless questions and he knows it's because Venom can see out the side window. Twice they've walked to the window completely outside of Eddie's control to watch the snow as it keeps falling.

The last time Eddie let them stay until his nose was so cold it was dripping. This time he can feel the melancholic wave that follows the aborted question. The echoes of the original question ring in his mind. The quiet, _"Eddie, can we go outside?"_ leaves him feeling like he's torturing Venom by not letting them go out there in this frozen shithole of a city.

He tips his head back and sighs through his nose. He's hungry anyway. The corner store is so close. He knows they'll be open, Ms. Chen always makes sure she stays in the shop when the weather's bad just in case someone needs her. Pushing himself up, Eddie gets his coat and scarf, his mittens and the rubber boots to go over his shoes. He glowers at his reflection in the window as he passes. "Fine, we're going to the store." He feels hope surge up inside him to the point he actually has to steady himself on the doorknob before wrenching it open and exiting his little apartment.

They traipse down the hallway and he stops by the older lady down the hall's place to check on her, asks if she needs anything from the store since he's going anyway, and gets a meager little list: cat food tins and bread. He thinks he'll get her whatever he can besides that. Two of whatever he buys, perhaps.

He makes the trek downstairs and the pause at the door, Eddie making a face and Venom filling him with sensations that remind him of the one time he got drunk off of Red Bull and vodka. He gives the snow another dismayed look and steps outside, his boots crushing down into it a good three inches before stopping on the older more-packed layer of snow. He's thankful it's not deeper than that.

They venture out onto the sidewalk and Venom keeps moving around his skin, surging here and there. Eddie's heart races and Venom finally speaks. _"Eddie... the snow is cold!"_ He sounds excited. Eddie feels snide. "No shit, Sherlock."

Venom ignores the gibe and only surges out to cover his hands. Tendrils of his body reach for the snow on a railing as they trudge past, slide through it and Eddie feels the shiver though he doesn't feel the cold. _"It's soft."_

Eddie thinks there had to have been a better way to teach Venom about snow. His feet are getting soggy despite the rubber boots and he wonders how he's getting snow inside them like this. He feels overheated and frozen all at once and he hates it.

All at once, he becomes Venom, he's swallowed up inside him and he sees and feels through Venom's experience of the world. He's been told it's entirely different than the way Venom experiences things through him. Venom coats Eddie like this, but the other way around Venom's _in_ him. It's different. He doesn’t quite understand how, but he thinks he sort of gets it. After all he can't see or feel Venom's organs - does he even have any?

He feels the laugh and then, out loud, "Not in the way you would understand." It feels strange hearing Venom outside of his head instead of in it.

He relaxes into letting Venom operate them and he realizes he's no longer frozen. He also realizes he's being taken to the corner store more out of habit than anything. They step in and Venom immediately retreats into him, leaving Eddie feeling like he's got ice in his veins. His head hurts like he just got the worst brain freeze ever and he hisses, making a face and muttering, "Christ, think you could give a guy some warning?"

There's no apology, only the sensation of Venom still desiring the snow and Eddie wonders if he's doomed to walk around all night as Venom. The laughter in his head tells him he's probably safe; the quiet would have been more unsettling. 

He picks up a basket and starts in on his neighbor's list and then his own. He's mostly done by the time Ms. Chen comes out from the back. She looks tired and... cold. Eddie wishes he could help, but he's in the same boat unless Venom takes over. They exchange their usual pleasantries and Eddie leaves a bit more than is necessary for the groceries since they have no way to ring it all up. She tells him to take the basket and he wraps his scarf around the metal handle and trudges back out into the horrid snow.

Venom surges out the instant they're outside, takes over carrying the basket and takes _far_ too much time getting them home, stopping to touch the snow where it's settled on bus benches and the old remnants of telephone booths. He knocks it off signs and delights in staying still and letting the newly falling snowflakes coat his skin. He stands still for long enough they earn a little pile on each shoulder. Eddie thinks it's ridiculous but he also concedes it's sort of endearing. He doesn't complain.

Finally they get back inside and they leave the groceries outside the neighbor’s door and tap on it and disappear down the darkened hallway before the door is opened. It's only when they're safely in the apartment and it's been checked that Venom unceremoniously dumps Eddie back out and absorbs back into him. The rough edges of what had felt like Red Bull and vodka ebb away and Eddie blinks a few times, sighs and sets about making them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with chocolate bars shoved in between. He hates them but Venom says chocolate contains what he needs not to eat anyone. It's why they eat tater tots and chocolate sauce at least twice a week. Eddie doesn't eat it so much as swallow it and pray he stops tasting it.

He allows that this is better than _that_ , at the very least. He also quietly accepts that this is better than Venom's idea of a good time. The echo of a memory of Venom's desire for heads in one pile and bodies in the other makes him pull a face and it's abrupt that the sandwich is gone from his hand and he has no idea where it went. He feels oddly sated though and he just accepts it, eases himself down onto the couch and hopes the other two sandwiches disappear off the plate without him moving as well.

They do and Eddie watches the snow outside with a little less contempt. It's going to be another long night.


End file.
